Maybe
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: With Peter's help, Megan is able to celebrate the Christmas holiday. One shot, slight Meter.


**Author's Note:** I would like to start this by saying it is dedicated to my lovely fandom BFF Cara. Hope you enjoy your gift, haha!

This was self edited, so I tried to get rid of all mistakes, but if there are any they are my own.

This is my first attempt at BOP fic let alone anything Meter related so here is to hoping that it's good and not too OOC. Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p>The streetlights were already on by the time Peter parked his car in front of Megan's building. He pressed the 'up' button on the elevator and shifted his feet. When she originally asked he'd been surprised but also unwilling to accept. It wasn't that he wanted to be rude, but in his plans there would at least be a few members of his family in town for Christmas. As it turned out however, his sisters were spread out in different directions and he'd let slip to Megan that he'd be spending the holiday alone.<p>

He told her it was fine, especially after learning it would be her and Lacey's first holiday together by themselves, but when Lacey herself assured him it would be fine there was no way Peter could refuse.

Shifting the bags he carried, he knocked on her door and waited. Lacey appeared and ushered him in. "My mom's in the kitchen. She's been in there all afternoon even though it's just us, so I hope you're hungry."

He set the bags down while he took off his coat and hung it up. His hand halted on the hook as he turned to look at her. After Megan invited him it turned into the entire office being invited, so he though at least Ethan or Curtis would show up.

"Peter, I thought that was you. Come in and make yourself comfortable." Megan said upon entering the room.

Peter turned to look at her, almost taken back by the difference in her appearance. It wasn't that she actually looked any different, just more relaxed. Rather than heels she was wearing a pair of flats and had her hair loosely pulled back. Simply put, Megan looked happier. It took him a second to realize he hadn't actually responded. "Is there anything you need help with?"

Megan shrugged before gesturing in the direction of the kitchen. "You can come help me in here. Just set your things down there."

Lacey occupied herself with setting the table while they both moved into the kitchen to check on dinner.

"Listen, Megan,not that I'm complaining, but I was under the impression that the team would be here. If it's just you and Lacey, maybe it would be better if I-"

"No, Peter. You're fine." Megan replied as she lifted a lid and stirred its contents. She put the lid back on before turning to him. "To tell you the truth, they were supposed to be, but plans changed. Curtis has family in town and Ethan…"

He detected a sense of amusement in her voice and laughed. "What?"

"Amber. Or maybe Ashley. I don't know, but I'm sure you can put the pieces together." Megan replied. She turned back to the stove, checking something else. "But it means a lot that you came. Thanks."

"Right," Peter replied slowly, thinking he caught a tinge of sadness in her voice at realizing everyone else had someplace better to be, but he couldn't be sure. "Listen, Megan-"

"Can you check on the bread? After that, we should be ready. I'm going to see if Lacey needs any help."

He looked after her, puzzled, but shook his head and dismissed the thought. There were times when he couldn't ever be sure what was running through her head and there were also times he was sure he didn't really want to know. Shaking his head, Peter checked in the oven as he heard mother and daughter talking in the other room.

* * *

><p>Dinner went off without a hitch. Stories were traded and food was passed around until the uncertainty Peter had been feeling a bit before wasn't there anymore. It was good to see her in a different environment that didn't include standing over an examination table or riding along to investigate on a case. Watching the way she and Lacey interacted made him feel grateful for the fact Lacey had chosen to stay with her. While he didn't know the whole story—it wasn't his business, of course—Peter still thought it was better for them both.<p>

After dinner, dishes were cleared and everything was cleaned, and Lacey excused herself from the room to make the call she'd promised to her dad.

Megan stood in the living room, hand on her hip and looking as if she was unsure of what to do next when Peter handed her the gift bag he'd brought. "Oh, you didn't have to get my anything. Actually, wait right here." she said before disappearing down the hall. She was gone a few seconds before coming back with a red wrapped package which she held in his direction. "It's not a lot, but it's the least I could do. Come on, let's sit down."

Peter peeled back the tape and opened his gift, revealing a bottle of cologne. "This is…Megan, this is my favorite brand. I've been out for almost a month now because I can't find it anywhere. How did you-"

"I might've done a little investigating. I can take it back if it's not the right thing." Megan replied, suddenly unsure of whether or not she'd been thinking of the right thing when buying his gift. They had been partners for some time but she still wasn't sure what the protocol was when buying gifts for one another.

"No, it's great. Really. Do you want to open yours?"

Megan opened the bag, pulling out a bottle of wine. "Peter, this must have cost you a fortune. How did you know which one to get?"

To be honest, cost had never even crossed him mind, but it wasn't like he'd admit that to her. "I-" Peter shrugged, the slightest hint of a smile tugging at his lips. "might have done my own investigating."

Megan shoved his shoulder playfully before heading to the kitchen.

Peter tilted his head, brows furrowed in confusion. "What are you doing?"

She came back, bottle opener in one hand and two wine glasses in the other. "No reason we shouldn't celebrate, right?"

He gulped. She was a constant surprise. "Right. Of course."

She poured his glass first, her fingers brushing against his as he took it from her hand. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking-"Peter paused, clearing his throat as he ran a finer along the rim of his glass. "This is probably the first time I've been here on something not case related."

Megan tilted her head as she poured herself a glass, the wheels in her head turning. "Hmm. Guess you're right. Well, like they say, there's a first time for everything."

The potential implications in her words didn't go unnoticed by him. "It's kind of nice to see the famous Megan Hunt outside of her work domain."

The sudden turn their conversation had taken didn't make her uncomfortable, but it startled her out of the comfortable reverie she'd been in all evening. "Cheers?"

Peter smirked, noting the way she was visibly flustered. "Cheers."

Together they sipped on their glasses of wine, talking of work and memories of Christmases in the past. Peter watched, partly in amusement, as Megan's face lit up while describing Lacey's first Christmas and the effort she and Todd had gone through to make it a memorable one despite the fact she probably wouldn't remember anyway. It occurred to him that the one they were celebrating was probably one of the few happier ones since then but knew better than to bring it up.

Eventually their glasses were empty and Peter grew out of excuses to stay. "Thanks," he said, picking up his gift from the coffee table. "I'll see you at work this week?"

Megan seemed as if she was in a daze. She blinked, apparently finally processing the fact Peter was leaving. She stood as well and nodded with a smile. "Yes. Goodbye, Peter."

He hesitated before pulling her in for a hug. He wondered if it was what he was supposed to do; they were partners, and even friends, but he wasn't sure if this was part of what Megan had once referred to as their "thing".

"Peter?"

Megan's voice broke him from this thoughts and Peter pulled back until his nose brushed against hers. Despite being the one to pull her in for a hug, he hadn't actually realized how close they were until that moment. He could easily slide just a fraction closer and press his lips against her own…

The clock across the room was ticking rather loudly, wasn't it? At least it seemed that way. Megan wasn't a woman that got flustered easily and yet the realization that Peter was very much in her personal space set her skin ablaze, wanting to touch or move anywhere. "Peter?"

Again with the name. Peter cleared his throat and stepped back from her before shoving his free hand in his pocket. He rocked back on his heels before gesturing to the door. "I should get going."

Megan nodded slowly. "Right."

Peter slipped across the room and put his jacket back on before she could process what had almost happened. She watched his back and the way he moved, trying to shove the thought from her mind.

His hand closed around the knob on the door. Try as he might, there were still some things he still couldn't quite figure out about her. Even if he wanted to, he knew that tonight was not the night. "Megan?"

She looked up, feet still glued to the spot they'd been before. "Hmm?"

"Merry Christmas."

She smiled and offered a nod. "Merry Christmas, Peter."

He nodded and turned to leave, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Megan drew her hand up, brushing her fingertips against her lips, equally puzzled and frustrated by how easily Peter affected her.

"Everything okay, mom?" Lacey asked, having come from her room.

Megan blinked, taking a moment to collect herself before replying. "Yeah, I'm fine. What do you need?"

"I was thinking…do you think we could make some hot chocolate?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Lace. Let's go." Megan replied, pointing her in the direction of the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're okay, mom?" Lacey asked again with a laugh. "You seem a little different."

Megan smiled, silently cursing herself for being so completely obvious. Later she'd let herself dissect the thoughts and questions that were buzzing through her mind, but she couldn't let herself voice them yet, let alone to her daughter. This wasn't like her in the least but she wasn't willing to admit even to herself that there was an actual issue to be concerned about in the first place. "I don't know," she replied. "but I will be."


End file.
